Molly vs The Life She Expected: The Dance
by David Carner
Summary: Molly has a date. Warning reading of this may cause the sudden onset of Diabetes. It's that fluffy. You know the drill.


A/N: For Grace, Happy Valentine's Day. Based on a true story. (Warning check your blood sugar after reading. Diabetes may be imminent.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, or my heart, that kid stole it a lonnnnnng time ago.

* * *

Molly spun around in her dress, looking at it in the mirror.

"You look amazing, Sweetie," Sarah said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea tonight?" Molly asked.

"Don't you want to go to your dance?" Sarah asked, amused.

"Yeah, but there will be a lot of people there," Molly replied. Sarah gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Let's go check out your date," Sarah said, trying to get her mind off of the dance and her worries. Molly beamed. They walked out the door, down the stairs, and her date stood up from the couch. He was wearing a suit and tie, and Sarah stopped and stared. Chuck looked amazing. "Wow," she said under her breath.

"Mommy, do you need to go on a date with Daddy tonight?" Molly asked grinning.

"Nope," she said, popping the "p." "Tonight is the daddy daughter dance, and you two are going to have an amazing time."

"First we're going to have milkshakes," Chuck answered. Molly's eyes got wide.

"Milkshakes?" she said, smiling.

"Yes, ma'am, gotta get that milk in there and shake it," Chuck said, do a dance move. Sarah shook her head.

"Chuck, don't embarrass your daughter," Sarah said, with a look on her face that conveyed the consequences. He pointed to himself, faux hurt.

"Just because you don't have my slick moves, you don't have to be jelly," he said. Sarah shook her head.

"Please don't use that phrase in front of her friends either," Sarah said. Chuck scooped up Clara gave her a kiss goodbye, gave Sarah a kiss goodbye, and then gave her a look. She rolled her eyes, nodded, and didn't let him see her smile when he bent down and kissed her belly. "There's another four weeks at least before the baby can hear you."

"Well, because ours child is amazing, I'm sure he already can hear, so goodbye Luke, or if it's a she, Leia," Chuck said.

"I told you no," Sarah said. Chuck stopped, mid-stride, waggled his eyebrows and leaned in to say something in her ear. Molly left shaking her head, not wanting to see the two of them give out more goodbyes. "She's nervous," Sarah whispered. Chuck nodded.

"Plan B on standby?" he asked. She nodded. He gave her a kiss. "I'll dance with you later," he said, heading out the door.

"You better!" she yelled, smiling. Chuck and Molly got into the vehicle and headed to a local hamburger and shake place. It was nearby where the massive daddy daughter dance was located. They both ordered shakes, both birthday cake flavor, and sat at a booth.

"You look stunning tonight, Miss Bartwoski," Chuck said.

"You look quite handsome," Molly said, grinning. "Thank you, Daddy." Chuck winked at her. He studied her for a moment.

"Do you ever think about them?" Chuck asked. Molly looked at him, confused. "Your parents?" Molly was silent for a minute. "Because it's perfectly natural if you do." She nodded.

"I miss them sometimes," she said. Chuck nodded.

"I loved, still love, Ellie, and she did an amazing job raising me, but I wanted my Mom and Dad," Chuck said.

"Does that make me bad?" Molly asked.

"No," Chuck assured her. "They are your birth parents. There is a bond there that cannot be replaced. Your mother and I both understand."

"Did you ever find out what happened to your parents?" Molly asked. Chuck shook his head.

"No idea, Kiddo," Chuck answered. "You all done?" Molly nodded. Chuck had one eye closed.

"You always drink it too fast," Molly said, admonishingly. Chuck shrugged.

"What can I say, I like to live on the edge," Chuck said. Molly grinned and he took her hand leading her back to the vehicle. He shot off a quick text and drove them to the dance.

They entered the building, and it was packed, and most of the girls were older than Molly. For the next half an hour Chuck tried to get her to dance with other groups of girls, with him, but all she wanted to do was stay close. Chuck had to admit, it was a little much for even him.

"Wanna get out of here?" he asked her. He saw the look of gratitude on her face as she nodded. They went back out to the car, he shot off two more texts, and then headed home.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Molly said.

"Pumpkin, you have nothing to be upset over, that was a lot of people, a gaggle even," Chuck said.

"They're not geese, Daddy," Molly said.

"Oh, then a pride," he replied.

"That's lions," she said, grinning.

"A parliament?" he asked.

"Owls, Daddy, owls," she said, amused.

"Whole bunch of people then," he said. "I know, I know, bananas and grapes." They continued the banter back and forth until they got home, and noticed several cars there. Molly walked up to the door, and it opened, Casey saluting her, in his dress blues.

"General," he said. "The party has been relocated here, and if it pleases you ma'am, I'd like a dance before the night is over."

"Me too," Morgan yelled. Molly turned to Chuck.

"Is this too many?" he asked.

"Nope, just right, thank you Daddy," she said, hugging him. She went inside where Sarah, Carina, and Alex were dancing. Molly joined them, and Chuck shook Casey's hand.

"Thank you, Casey," Chuck said.

"Anything for her," he said.

"Any news on the other?" Chuck asked.

"He says he'll be here," Casey replied, shrugging. Chuck went to dance with his daughter, Alex made Casey dance with her. For the next half hour, the group had fun, until the next set of slow songs. He saw Sarah at the kitchen bar, leaning on it, watching everyone, looking content. He came up beside her.

"What'cha doing all alone, Beautiful?" he asked.

"Waiting for someone to ask me to dance," she replied grinning. The doorbell rang. Sarah gave Chuck a look.

"Huh," Chuck said, grinning. "That may be the best timing ever." Sarah gave him a look as he went to open the door. She shrugged and went back to watching everyone.

"May I have this dance, Darlin'?" the familiar voice asked behind her. Sarah spun around, and there was her father. "I heard it was the father daughter dance, so I thought I might try to make it to one of these things for once." She nodded her head, her eyes full of tears. Sarah looked at Chuck. He just grinned and shrugged.

"I love you," she said to him as she went out to the living room to join everyone else with her father. Emma brought Clara down.

"About time he got here," Emma said. Chuck just grinned. She looked at Clara. "There's too much going on for her to sleep."

Chuck held his hands out and took her. He spun her out to the dance floor. He looked over at John and Alex, Morgan and Molly, and Sarah and Jack. Carina raised her glass to Chuck, and mouthed, "Well done." This was home, and this…this was perfect.

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day kids, be good and I'll see you soon. Until next time

DC


End file.
